


Him & I

by x103femke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lincoln being overprotective as always, Not Rated Yet, Octavia being badass as always, also, chronical illness, doggies, some other ships may appear but I will tagg them later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: Having a chronical illness isn't easy, but when Octavia found the love of her life while training her service dog it made her life a little bit better.





	1. I'm hopeless but I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sings: IIII AAMM BAAADD AAATTT SUMMMAARRRIIIEEESS.  
> Okay so I have had this in my head for a while and I already posted the first chapter somewhere around here.  
> But I decided to make it have it's own story because I love the idea so much.  
> I will try (stress try) to update frequently but being in college can be time consuming so bear with me.  
> Also any medical information is either based on experience, knowledge I have as a nurse in education, and knowledge I find in scientfic articles.  
> I will try to make it as accurate as possible, please if you see any mistake tell me I can learn from it and I love to see your view on it.  
> Also comments in general are appriciated. English is not my first language and also not my second but my third, any mistakes tell me.  
> Title: G-easy and Halsey Him & I (seriously listen it)  
> Title first chapter: Teflon Sega Beretta Lake (Also listen to this)

“Can I ask you something?” Lincoln felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around. 

 

“Yes ofcourse.” He turned around and was greeted by a beautiful tiny woman.

 

“Um, well I have to train my dog, since he is a service dog, and I wanted to train on distraction but I have no other dogs to do that and since you’re here I thought maybe you could help?” she rambled.

 

“Sure what do you want me to do?” He lightly pulled his dog's leash so that she was facing him. Jackie was a very behaved dog since she was trained as a protection dog.

 

“Well, I am gonna give Chewy a watch me command and if you could walk by really close or let her sniff while he is watching me to see how he reacts?” She let her dog sit close to her.

 

“I can do that,” he walked a little back, “you good to go?”

 

“Yes,” she said and made a hand gesture,” Chewy watch me.”

 

As Lincoln walked be Jackie sniffed Chewy a little bit and it almost looked like his attention went to her but when the girl made the gesture again his focus remained.

 

“He is very well trained!” Lincoln complimented. 

 

“He has too, he has saved my life multiple times,” she smiled, Chewy still had his focus on her, “good boy!” She petted her dog.

 

“Would you like to walk around and see how he is behaving if a dog walks next to him?” Lincoln suggested.

 

“Sure we can go to a cafe there on the corner?” She pointed in the direction. 

 

“Do you want them to walk next to each other or not?” He asked her.

 

“Um, rather not if something happens I want to be sure that he reacts.” She smiled

 

“Sure,” they started walking towards the cafe, “so what do you do in your daily life?”

 

“I have chronical illness there for my dog so.”

 

“No, I mean besides that.” He looked at her.

 

“Okay, well I like to go on hikes and enjoy nature I guess, but I can’t really go because I need someone to go with me.”

 

“I like hikes too I know the area a bit, if you want we could go sometime?” 

 

“Seriously?” Her eyes lit up.

 

“Yes, of course!” He smiled at her excitement.

 

“You do need to learn how to give me my emergency meds though.” She was thinking now.

 

“I got time free tomorrow, if you want?” He laughed, they almost reached the cafe.

 

“Sure, I would -” suddenly Chewy jumped against the girl, shit he had to know her name. “Good boy!” She said and looked at her arm, “I think an allergy has started, uum could you help get my backpack off?”

 

“Yeah, sure what do you need?” 

 

“There is a needle in a package which has liquid in it in the front of the backpack.”

 

“Aha, got it.” Lincoln said like he won a competition.

 

“Good, there is also a pump in the back of the backpack could you get that too?”

 

“Yes of course, you want to sit down first or?”

 

“That might be better.” 

 

“There is a bench there I’ll help you.” He said as soon as he had the pump out.

 

“Thanks,” she pushed some buttons on the pump and the pump bleeped and opened her jacket, he saw a tube going somewhere near her right shoulder she unclipped a certain part of the tube so she could access her infusion system, her port. She took the needle out of its package and prepped her infusion. She put the needle in the access tube and slowly pushed the liquid through her tube and port. She reconnected the other tube so her daily infusion could go through. She then got a little bin out to put the needle in. “It should wear off soon, but I’ll get tired.”

 

“If you want I can bring you home maybe the dogs could hang out and you can rest.”

 

“Sure, but I came by car so.” She smiled at him.

 

“It’s okay, I walked this way with Jackie so.”

 

 


	2. I know we can make it

“O, there is someone here for you.” Gustus opened the door. 

 

“Hmm,” Octavia threw her pillow over her head a muffled okay came out.

 

“Did you take your meds?” Her father asked.

 

“Hmnyes.” 

 

“Sorry, her head is hurting due to her POTS.” 

 

“It is fine, she said she wanted to train Chewy but if she is hurting to much I can go.” She heard someone say.

 

“Oh shit, I forgot,” she immediately threw off the pillow, “okay that just makes it worse.”

 

“Take it easy my warrior.”

 

“That’s what I always do dad.” A pouty face came.

 

“Want help?”

 

“Nah, just get Chewy here.”

 

“But you closed…” Lincoln wanted to say.

 

“Son, this is a very very smart dog.” Gustus said and whistled.

 

Soon he heard some noise at the door downstairs and within seconds Chewy came running up the stairs.

 

“Never question the dog.” Gustus looked at Lincoln.

 

“I see.”

 

Chewy laid his head on Octavia’s lap who was now sitting on the bed.

 

“Take it slow.”

 

“I know dad, have been doing this for twenty years now, I think he is alerting for CVS.”

 

“Want your meds?”

 

Octavia only nodded.

 

Lincoln kneeled down in front of her. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I will be don’t worry.”

 

“So, how did you met my daughter because she didn’t tell me you were coming.” Gus came into the room with her meds If looks could kill Octavia her father would be dead now by her stare.

 

“Well, when I was going through town with my dog, she asked me if I could help her and we found we both like hiking but she barely does it so I said I would help her if I could.” Lincoln said trying not to laugh at Octavia’s face.

 

“Ah, that’s why you were so tired.”

 

“Dad, please stop the interrogation.” 

 

“Hey, I have the right too, you never bring someone home.” he lightly punched her in her shoulder. An eye roll followed.

 

“Lincoln said he hiked a lot and wanted to let me join me sometime so I told him he needed to be able to give me my emergency medication.” It almost looked like Octavia had gone shy.

 

“Oh, my warrior.” Gustus said and pulled her close. “You know that can be dangerous.” 

 

“Thats why-,” 

 

“No, Octavia, you are not going to do that. I am sorry Lincoln but it is too dangerous.” That being said Gustus walked out.

 

“I am sorry.” Octavia apologized.

 

“You don’t have to apologize, I get that you want to do it so badly, we’ll figure something out.” Lincoln really wanted to make this work. All Octavia could do was nod. “Hey, cheer up, I brought Jackie we could go to the dog park let them play some?”  He suggested.

 

“Yeah, that would be nice,” she smiled, “I would have to bring my wheelchair because I can’t stand for long and I feel really dizzy at the moment.”

 

“That’s fine, we could go by car,” he smiled back, “I’ve got a big 4x4 Range Rover so it probably will fit.”

 

“You can detach the wheels and seat so.”

 

“Where is it?” 

 

“In the kitchen I think, I will help.” She tried to get up.

 

“I’ll do it, be careful.” Lincoln  tried to stop her.

“I am not fragile.” she mocked.

 

“I know, it’s just that-,”

 

“Yeah, I get it,” she smiled, “well bring me to the dog park.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bottle tops R I T U A L   
> Comments and kudos apreciated


End file.
